


Servant

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Series: Knights [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hopeful Ending, Multi, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Mindset, meanwhile in avalon, thus concludes the angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: Guess what I found out 'Lancelot' means
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Lancelot & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Knights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117850
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Learning to be loved'

The King. The Queen. The Sorcerer.

Round and round they go in your head. You are only here to live for them, die for them, and you give them your whole life.

The King. The Queen. The Sorcerer.

The knights you are a part of but apart from. You say you are brothers but you are not truly one of them. You are an other, removed from their running, their drowning, their burning, their _living_.

Even when you lived you were separate. Even more now you are twice dead.

You watch them sitting by the lakeside, three of them at least, and the Queen, watching while the King sleeps. You know who they’re watching. You know how they suffer.

But you watch over them, it is your duty. Hidden behind a veil, you keep them safe, even as you feel yourself fading.

Sometimes you think you hear the Dorocha’s screams getting closer.

Still, nothing lasts forever. Maybe one day you get out.

Maybe one day you breathe the air again, though it is different somehow.

Maybe one day Leon remembers his name and Gwaine stops drowning and Elyan stops running and Percival stops burning.

Maybe one day you heal.

Maybe one day the King, the Queen, the Sorcerer, they stop being that. Maybe one day they are just Arthur Gwen and Merlin.

Maybe one day you understand you are more than a servant.

Maybe one day you let them take care of you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
